


Oh Mariposa Wings

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Humor, Other, Poetry, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gabi and Mariposa get Mr. Flores and Oscura to sing the carols.
Kudos: 1





	Oh Mariposa Wings

It starts to snow as 12 Days of Christmas played

Gabi and Mariposa were decorating

Gabi said "Okay guys it's time for the Mariposamas caroling!"

Gabi was about to sing but Mr. Flores stopped her

"Stop! We don't wanna do some caroling it scares Oscura"

Oscura shuddered "Too much cheerfulness!"

Mariposa stick his tongue at Mr. Flores

Mr. Flores said "Every Year my family does Christmas caroling and it's kinda embarrassing"

Gabi said "Don't be such a gato gruñón I write a song to celebrate this holiday"

Cut to Gabi, Mariposa, Mr. Flores and Oscura wearing sweaters and Santa hats as Jingle Bells played

Mr. Flores said "This is humiliating"

Gabi said "Okay here we go 1 2 3"

Gabi, Mr. Flores and Oscura began to sing as Mariposa whistled ~Oh Mariposa Wings oh Mariposa Wings you're gonna be pretty oh Mariposa Wings oh Mariposa Wings it's his fault for being knitty~

Mr. Flores said "Hey!"

~You're gonna make some cookie wings when you hear a phone that totally rings oh Mariposa Wings oh Mariposa Wings you're gonna be so beautiful~

Gabi, Mariposa, Mr. Flores and Oscura cheered until they hears a voice

"Hey!"

It was Abby 

"Keep it down I'm trying to win the pageant!"

The End


End file.
